Sunshine
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: SoRiku drabble-the result of being bored on Christmas...


A/N: Nothing like Christmas (and Redvines) to get the creative juices flowing, no? I'm so excited; I got a Kingdom Hearts necklace this morning. It's a little silver key with the swirled heart on top. Its muy pretty.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2. The song 'Sunshine' belongs to Stellar Kart.

_Life is filled with _

_Circumstances situations_

_That we can't avoid_

_And I admit some_

_Days can steal my happiness_

_But I still got joy_

The door on Destiny Islands had long ago disappeared, but Riku could never seem to keep away. When they had first come home, he'd been in there every day, just to be sure. As time passed on, he started coming every other day or every three days. After a few months, he'd whittled it down to once a week.

When the silver-haired boy had woken up that morning, he'd had a sick feeling in his stomach. Almost like nerves. He'd jumped out of bed, showered and dressed as quickly as possible, and ran down to the beach so he could row out to the old play island.

For the most part, Riku was happy. Shortly after they'd returned home, Riku had confessed to Sora that he'd been in love with him for years. Honestly, he hadn't really done it of his own accord; more like blurted it out in his sleep. Sora had immediately woken him up and demanded to know if it was true and Riku didn't deny it. They'd been pretty happy together after that.

After docking his boat, Riku dashed over to the Secret Place and crawled through the tunnel, all the while thinking about how he was getting way too big to being doing such things. Just as he knew it would, the door remained naught but an outline in the cave wall. He let out a sigh of relief and let himself drop to the ground, hanging his head between his knees. He didn't know what he would have done if the door had been open.

_Hey you are my sunshine_

_On a rainy day it's gonna be OK_

_Hey you are my sunshine_

It's gonna be all right

"Is Riku home?" Sora asked Riku's mother cheerfully, his hands in his pockets, one leg kicking back and forth over the edge of the porch.

"No, sorry Hun. He left in a hurry this morning. He didn't even eat breakfast!" she reported. Sora frowned slightly wondering where his boyfriend could have gone.

"All right, then. Thanks!" Sora said, turning and walking back down the path.

Riku had been acting a bit weird ever since they had returned from defeating Xemnas nearly a year before. That was to be expected. They'd both been through a lot; of course they would be different from it. Riku was almost paranoid, though. Sora figured he was scared of the darkness. Not so much scared of it in and of itself, but more like scared of what the darkness might do to him if it had the chance.

_I believe in_

_Something bigger then my troubles_

_They can't keep me down_

_This sinking feeling_

_Starts disappearing on the double_

_Now that you're around_

Sora went all over the small town that he lived in, but he didn't see hide or hair of Riku. Finally, he located Kairi on her way to her kickboxing class. She'd firmly decided after being kidnapped by Axel and then Saïx that she had to learn to defend herself and not depend on her two best friends to take care of her.

"Hey Kairi!" he greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Sora. How's it going?"

"I can't find Riku," Sora said, pouting a bit. "It's not like him to just disappear."

Kairi nodded. "You're right, it's not. Have you checked the play island? We haven't been over there in a while, but maybe he decided to go for old time's sake?"

Sora's eyes widened and his excitement built. "Yeah! I didn't even think of that! Thanks a lot, Kairi!" He kissed her cheek quickly and headed down to the beach. Surely enough, Riku's boat was missing from the dock. Filled with new vigor, he jumped into his own vessel and started rowing out to the island of his childhood.

The trip across didn't take very long, but scouring the island did. For all intents and purposes, the island wasn't very large, but it did have a lot of really good hiding places. It had been almost an hour before Sora thought to look in the Secret Place. He pushed aside the shrubbery and crawled through the whole, marveling at the fact that he still fit so well even after all the years.

_Hey you are my sunshine_

_On a rainy day it's gonna be OK_

_Hey you are my sunshine_

_It's gonna be all right_

Surely enough, Riku was there. He was sitting with his knees drawn up and his head hanging between them, hands clutching his silver tresses. Sora froze and he stared, not quite sure what the matter was. How long had Riku been coming here so that he could have miniature breakdowns? How had Sora not noticed? He felt extremely dense and naïve.

"Riku," he said, his voice echoing louder in the cave then he had intended. Riku jumped at the sound of his voice, turning quickly.

"Sora!"

"Riku…what are you doing?" Sora asked.

The silver-haired boy bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing, So. I'm just…thinking."

"Don't lie to me!" Sora exclaimed. "I might be slow, but I'm not stupid, Riku." Riku smiled and shook his head again.

"I know that, Sora. You're not stupid at all. I just…"

Sora heaved a sigh and cross the cave in a few long strides, falling to his knees behind his boyfriend and hugging him tightly. If Riku was shocked by the sudden mood swing, he didn't show it. His arms instantly caught the brunet and held on tightly.

"I was making sure the door stayed closed," Riku whispered into his hair. "I just had to be sure." Sora squeezed him tighter.

"Riku, you don't have to be afraid of the darkness. It can't get you anymore."

Riku smiled softly.

"I'm not worried about that, So."

_I am not afraid_

_To walk into the darkness_

'_cause I've got the light_

_I've got my problems_

_But I know that you love me_

_And that's all right_

As Riku hugged his boyfriend in the cave where their entire adventure had started, his thoughts were racing. Sora had thought that he came to check because he was scared for himself. If only that were the case, his anxiety would be much less. No. Riku came to the cave once a week to make sure the door was closed for Sora. Not that Sora couldn't take care of himself, but Riku wanted to be sure that he didn't have to.

Sora loved their carefree life on the Islands. He loved playing the part of normal teenager. If there was one thing that Riku wanted to do for his love, it was make sure that he never lost that. Sora was light. He wasn't just Riku's light, but he was light for so many worlds out there. Sunshine in pure essence.

Riku would do anything and everything to keep that light burning.

_Hey you are my sunshine_

_On a rainy day it's gonna be OK_

_Hey you are my sunshine_

_It's gonna be all right_

_------------_

A/N: Yup. It's short. Then again, I didn't really expect it to be long when I started. How long can a songfic really be? Well, I hope you enjoyed this random tidbit. If you did, please review. If you didn't, review anyway and let me know why.


End file.
